My Life In SOLDIER
by Aurelia Cross
Summary: Mayumi has been chosen to become a 3rd Class SOLDIER. After her interview, she has been given a mentor: General Sephiroth. How will this work out?
1. Arrival (Part I)

_Aurelia, at yo__ur service! This is my first story; please feel free to comment. __Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy (though I wish I did). All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Arrival**

Today was the day. I was chosen, along with a select few, to become a 3rd class SOLDIER. I wasn't particularly excited, but I packed days before and checked my bag many times to see if I'd forgotten anything. I hadn't, since my mother constantly reminded me to pack everything I needed. Now we were standing on the porch, waiting for the escort airship to arrive. "Mayumi, write home to us as much as you can, please. I don't want to be worrying over you so much I get gray hairs." my mother reminded me, nodding to Anna, my sister, and herself. "Yes, Mother, I will."

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Anna asked. "Yes, I checked more times than I can count, Anna." I said. "I'm sure you have..." Anna said with a chuckle. She looked up into the sky, pushing a tendril of brown hair away from her face, and as if on cue, I heard the whir of the airship alighting down in front of our house. The door opened into a long platform, and a SOLDIER walked down the platform onto the sidewalk. I wondered if he was an infantryman or something higher, like 2nd class, because he wore a blue turtleneck under his armor. He looked at us. "If you have any last words or goodbyes, you have three minutes." My mother was the first to speak. "Oh, I'll miss you so much, Mayumi..."

She hugged me tightly. My sister spoke next. "It's going to be... hard... not having my little sister around for a while." She hugged me, tears in her green eyes. "I... I know, and I wish I could stay, but..." My voice trailed off in sadness, cracking a bit. My mother kissed my forehead, saying, "You'll do fine. Do your best out there, sweetheart..." "Make us proud," Anna added. I nodded, embracing them in a loving hug.

The airship's engine started up, and its' propellers began to spin. The wind whipped my long white hair into a spiral around my face and I walked onto the airship. The door closed, and as I walked toward the window, it began to take flight. I opened the window and yelled, "I love you!" "We love you too!" they both yelled back in unison. Tears blurred my vision as I waved. My mother and sister waved back. As they stopped waving, I kept waving until the airship disappeared from sight.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short... I'll try to make the chapters longer, if I can... *sighs* ...Well, at any rate, stay tuned! *smiles*_


	2. Arrival (Part II)

_I apologize for the untold and long hiatus. I notice I seem to have forgotten about this story, as other pressing matters had gotten in the way of my writing... But anywho, here is the next chapter of My Life in SOLDIER. Enjoy, and don't forget to review, darlings! I do not own Final Fantasy._

* * *

I awoke with a start. _I... I fell asleep? _I stretched, then took in my surroundings, standing up. _I'm still on the ship... _A loud _clunk,_ and an additional_ shake, _broke my thoughts. I fell into the wall, hitting my forehead with a bang. Pushing back my bangs and putting my hand to my forehead, I winced, scowling at the wall.

"Ow!" _Didn't they take landing classes, for Pete's sake?! _I heard a hiss and a click, then saw the door open to bright light. Two Turks stood in front of the now platform, both black-clad in suits and sunglasses. One of them, a African American man, turned his attention to me, and then began to speak in a rough, commanding voice. "Get your bags and follow me."

I nodded, and walked over to the shelf above the seats to get my bag. I stood on my tiptoes, and after a minute, pulled it off the shelf. I walked off of the airship, and the Turk started to march into the huge Shin-Ra building lobby. Looking around a moment, I followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind. A few people behind the receptionist desks stared at me, and I looked away, casting my attention at the Turk's back as I walked.

He glanced behind his shoulder at me then grumbled to himself under his breath. A elevator opened in front of me, and I jumped slightly. The man shook his head, walking into the elevator, pressing the up button simultaneously. I followed, watching the door close and the elevator slide smoothly up. I looked up at the glass ceiling to pass the time, and I felt the Turk staring at me. "Excuse me," I said, still staring at the ceiling. "Why are you staring at me...?"

"...Hmph." He looked away, frowning. "I'm just wondering why a girl is in Shin-Ra. If you're aspiring to get in, I doubt they'll accept you looking like that."

His gruff voice seemed to disapprove of me as he gestured to my lower-back length lightning white hair, black ribboned dress and black-and-white heels. "I'll have you know, I was chosen directly by Shin-Ra's superiors." I replied back. My coal black eyes settled slowly on the Turk.

"Well," he laughed, "you must be extremely special, huh?" He paused, sticking out his hand. "I'm Rude." I shook his hand gently. "Mayumi." He seemed to process this, and he smiled slightly. "Pretty name."

I nodded. "Thank you." The elevator pinged softly, and I looked up at the floor number. _29th floor... Are we near my room? _

I walked off the elevator and Rude took my bag from my hand, walking me to my room in a few strides. I also realized my room was near another hallway. "Rude, do you know what's down this hallway?" "No. I'm not stationed there." "...Oh. Alright." Rude opened the door to my room, and, after letting me look around, told me to stay inside. _Why, I wonder?_

As Rude walked away, I closed the door, sighing softly. I sat on my dark blue sheeted bed, tipping my head up to stare at the ceiling of my plaster-white room. After an hour or so of blankly watching the whiteness, I glanced at the door, silently willing someone to knock.

Nothing happened for a few moments, then one knock resonated. Immediately after, a feminine voice reverberated through my door.

"Miss Mayumi. The President requests to see you."

* * *

_And there you are, my darlings~! Tell me what you thought! No flaming, and stay tuned! Heehee~!_


End file.
